


Give Me Back Crimson Days, Bungie, Or So Help Me...

by Kaiperion



Series: Cicada [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: #crimsondays2021, #destinycomwriting, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, idk uh meeting the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiperion/pseuds/Kaiperion
Summary: My participation for the twitter event for artists and writers for Crimson Days 2021 (since Bungie decided to cancel it ;_;)Some OC Guardian/Guardian stuff and some OC Guardian/Canon stuff.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Callum Sol, Female Guardian/Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Mithrax/Crow
Series: Cicada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. February 7th - Gift

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Guardian/Canon Male Guardian Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Mao - Awoken Female Hunter  
> Callum Sol - Canon Male Guardian Character

A dreg and a vandal warily walked around a hovering ship that was seemingly waiting for a passenger, hidden amongst the jungle foliage of Nessus. It hadn't been there long or they would have found it by now. No, its owner was still nearby, that was certain, but exactly what kind of foe the owner could be, well… Only one kind would make them nervous.

The doors were locked but that didn't mean they wouldn't be able to break in. Scavengers always found a way.

Normally they would bring the news and location back to their captain, like worker ants returning to the nest with the news of food. But fate had other ideas.

The vandal fell first. A swift arrow to the skull through one of its eyes. The dreg spun around just in time to see a streak of purple and a flash of foil fabric on a trailing cloak before a trio of knives lodged in its throat and it fell to the ground, clutching at the hilts with a weakened grasp and unable to remove it.

As darkness encroached its vision, its last memory was of the purple being, slowly walking now to retrieve the arrow from the vandal before stepping over to the dreg, a hand cannon drawn and pointed at its head. One second of idle deliberation and then eternal silence.

_Dramatic really_ , Mao thought as she pulled her knives from the now dead dreg's throat, hand cannon holstered.

“Anyone else sniffing around, Zaniah?” she asked, once her knives were reattached to the metal of her forearm armor. She lifted her empty hand and her ghost materialized into the space above it, looking around studiously.

“Nothing I can see. Even the Vex are quiet.” the ghost mused.

“Good. Let’s get out of here then.” With a nod, the little light dissolved back into her backpack and Mao boarded her ship and left the planet without fuss.

“An easy enough mission.” Zaniah noted while Mao sat in the cockpit and fiddled with her bow, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I have to restring again." Mao sighed, "Its getting worse. I'll have to upgrade soon."

"I can help with that."

The voice echoed through the ship's communications, accent thick in it's lilt as it brushed over Mao like a balm.

Heart accelerates just a bit, sits up straight, breath catches- _keep it together, girl._

"Callum." It was impossible to hide the smile in her voice, her worry over the bow dissipated.

"A suitor calls." Zaniah teased, translucent lunar shell shimmering in the neon glow of console holograms and controls.

Mao waved at her dismissively, "Does this help come with a visit, Mister Sol?"

The chuckle on the other end seemed almost sad, "Unfortunately, I'll be gone a fair while yet, love. Sent you this before I set out yesterday. Should be in your transmat items by now. Zaniah can grab it."

"Oh! There _is_ something new here." The ghost chimed, the familiar silver glow of transmat technology slicing through the air as the item was summoned.

Mao reached up to catch it as it finished forming. A precision frame compound bow, silver and brown with a green snake motif. It felt good in her hands and she hadn't even pulled back the string to test it yet.

"I had a friend of mine whip this up on a whim." Callum told her, "Said it's not often he gets requests for bows but that he had fun designing it. Said he found it somehow more accurate to hipfire if you can believe it."

She hummed and held it ready in her hands, no arrow nocked, just testing the tension in the string and the view in the sights. Aiming or not, she felt a calm quiet surround her. It seemed to draw everything to focus by silencing everything else. She marveled at its design, "This feels incredible."

"So you like it then?"

"Of course I like it. I love it. I love _you_." She set the bow beside her to further look at it later.

Callum's answering chuckle was sad again, almost forlorn, "I really needed to hear that. I trust it to take care of you. Until I can see you again."

"When will that be?"

"..." His pregnant pause wouldn't raise any flags until several months later. "I can't say."

She hummed, oblivious, "Well hurry up and get back to the tower so I can properly thank you for this perfect gift."

"I can't wait, love."


	2. February 8th - Storge (Familial Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Eliksni Character
> 
> &
> 
> Female Guardian/Female Guardian/Female Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Gaara - Awoken Female Titan  
> Nyx-16 - Exo Female Hunter  
> Orion-2 - [Apostapal's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal) Exo Female Titan  
> Mithrax - Canon Eliksni Character

An anxious chitter and a harmless bump from behind.

Emery chuckled lowly, the warlock reaching behind him to gently pat one of four thick arms reassuringly, "They're going to love you. Don't worry so much."

"Guardians shoot first. Worry is normal." The Eliksni kell, easily 9 feet tall by now and getting taller by the day, pulled the human close to pout into the back of his robe and nuzzle into his thick brown locks.

Emery took the grasp in stride, used to such behavior by now, as were the rest of the Eliksni attendants around them performing their various tasks. Only a light blush colored his dark skin.. He sighed, "What's the worst they can do, Mithrax?"

There was a tense silence and then a pensive reply, "Take you away."

Oh.

The warlock found himself laughing despite his partner's concerns, "I'm an adult. They can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

Mithrax only grumbled and tucked Emery further into the furs on his chitinous chest.

And not a moment later, the doors opened as a captain led three guardians inside the room.

One was a short thing, excitable as she looked around. A hunter from her cloak and an exo of no minor wear.. Or perhaps she was average size compared to the two beside her.

Two titans, another exo and one Awoken, towered over her, looking around with either a neutral expression or extreme scrutiny.

Their entrance forced Mithrax to put Emery down and the warlock rushed over to them, their expressions all changing to one of joy when they saw him, opening their arms to embrace him.

"It's so good to see you, dear." Gaara said as she nearly squeezed the life out of him. His ghost was on standby just in case. "Have you been well? Are you eating? You're just bones."

Emery huffed at her questions, "You always say that. I'm eating fine. Promise."

"Ori was worried about you being here by yourself." The little hunter admitted from his waist, "But I told her you said you wanted to be here and we had to trust you."

"I just don't want you trapped." The other titan admitted.

Pushing back from them, Emery smiled, "After all I did in the Dreaming City, you still don't think I can take care of myself?"

"You know this is different." The first titan lightly chastised.

He sighed, "I know. I promise I'm not trapped." Then he tilted his head for them to follow, "In fact, there's someone I want you to meet." He held out his hand to beckon the massive Eliksni behind him closer. "This is Mithrax, Kell of Light. We're… uh…. We're partners."

The hunter seemed to vibrate in place, "I remember you! From that mission in the old tower!"

"And from Titan." The exo titan seemed to recall, recognition flashing in her eyes. "You let us have the reactor we needed."

The Kell stood straight, surprised to be recognized at all. No doubt, used to hearing that all Eliksni looked the same from guardians and non-guardians alike at this point. It was a pleasant change of pace.

"Mithrax, this is Nyx-16," Emery pointed to the hunter, "Orion-2," then to the exo titan, "and Gaara." to the remaining Awoken titan. "They're basically my mothers."

Slowly edging closer, Mithrax looked to Emery for approval before offering a slight bow, an arm crossed over his chest. "Earth customs for mates... strange… but… I follow for him."

The three women looked at each other before smiling just a bit (perhaps a lot in Nyx's case).

Gaara took a step forward and bowed in return, "Kell of Light, I am grateful you try to please Emery by meeting with us like this. We only want to be sure our boy is safe and taken care of." Then she took a closer step and grasped one of the Eliksni's hands, a move he clearly was unprepared for as well as the other Eliksni in the room who all tensed. But her words were full of honesty and acceptance, not a hint of malice, "We welcome you into our little family."


	3. February 9th - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Guardian/Female Guardian/Female Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Nyx-16 - Exo Female Hunter  
> Gaara - Awoken Female Titan  
> Orion-2 - [Apotsapal's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal) Exo Female Titan

Another sleepless night, another gallon of coffee she technically didn’t even need.

Nyx-16 stood at the sink in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with her two wives in an oversized t-shirt and holding a steaming mug as she stared out the window sleepily. The view was always nice at dawn with how the sun lit the Traveler and the City began to stretch and wake for the day.

Would still be nice to sleep though, even if it meant missing the view a few times.

She sighed heavily but perked up as heavy footfalls alerted her to one of her spouses entering the kitchen. Gaara passed her with a gentle kiss to the top of her head in greeting before reaching the refrigerator. “Couldn’t sleep again, dear?”

“Do I ever?” Nyx asked, rhetorically. “I will. Someday. Probably.”

Gaara snorted and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath about the hunter condition before pulling out a carton of eggs, “Hungry?”

The hunter nodded and turned back to the window.

Not a moment later, she was enveloped by strong arms from behind as Gaara nuzzled into the back of her neck affectionately and brought a small giftwrapped box around to her front, under the mug.

Blinking, Nyx accepted the box before smiling and turning around excitedly in her wife’s embrace, “You remembered our anniversary!”

“I may not have the memory of an exo but I do remember the important things.” Gaara chuckled.

“Weren’t you supposed to go on a mission with Orio this morning?” exo fingers tore into the small gift’s wrapping.

“That was the plan but it was decided only one Guardian would be needed and we didn’t want you to be home alone today during your leave. Ori volunteered to go.”

Nyx hummed lightly and opened her box to find a new hand carved throwing knife, tossing the blade up and catching it expertly between her fingers, “I love it.”

Gaara smiled at her, “I am glad.”

“Your gift from me is on your ship. I left Orio’s in hers too.”

“Ori wanted me to give you this.” Gaara pulled out her ghost, Alcyone, who transmatted a pot onto the table full of flowers neither of them had ever seen before.

Awestruck, Nyx approached the bundle and delicately touched one of the petals, “These are so exotic. I thought they were extinct!”

“Not since they found the Golden Age seed banks. Now they’re just rare.”

“And expensive!” She picked up the flower pot and moved it to the window where it could catch sunlight, “Oh, and it's still in soil so we can keep growing them!” Heart full to bursting, she bounded back over to Gaara and kissed her so sweetly, the titan was worried she might lose teeth. “I’ll have to thank you both properly when she comes home.”

Gaara’s chuckle was reverent, “I think I can speak for both of us when I say we can’t wait.”


	4. February 10th - Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Guardian Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter  
> 

They'd been working together for a couple months now. Wrathborn were never ending it seemed.

It hadn't been easy but, after the initial shock wore off of Crow's identity and countless days of constant contact, hunting, camping, then hunting again, Emery began to grow endeared to the kinderguardian. A strange sort of protective affection settling in his chest. It was unexpected to say the least but… Emery had so many things to be angry about. He was happy to have one less.

And it wasn't long after that the Traveler seemed to show its approval of his forgiveness of the past, bestowing Crow with gifts and reassurances in the form of visions and dreams. Dreams of a caliber Emery hadn't experienced since… well…

Since Cayde had died.

There was something to be said about the fact that the Traveler's first instinct upon fully healing itself was to reach out. And It reached out to Crow perhaps for both of them. To help Crow realize his new purpose and to help Emery close a chapter of the past.

He remembered well how disorienting it was to wake up with no recollection of who you were or who you were supposed to be. Sometimes they were two separate things. And once you were risen the past was erased no matter who else remembered. It certainly didn't mean the transition was easy.

Especially not when everyone else seemed to know who you were and were hellbent on making sure you paid for the sins of your past life.

Emery had been away for a few days, following some leads that couldn't wait on Europa. He was supposed to meet with Crow on the Tangled Shore, but when he didn't show, worry set in. The hunter was normally pretty punctual.

Astraea was quick to point out the quick flares of Light in use nearby. Two distinct Guardian signatures. Maybe one was Crow?

He was led to Four-Horn Gulch and immediately heard the familiar sound of a certain light draining weapon firing consecutive shots. Once the landscape opened up and he saw the full picture, a protective rage consumed him and he was in the air before he knew he had called his Light.

On the other side of the Gulch, Crow was backed into a wall, trying to crawl away from the titan that had found him without his helmet on. The reaction to his face had been nearly instant. He was lucky he hadn’t died yet. This titan was particularly keen on making him suffer for whatever he did, delivering blow after blow of void infused punches and shooting wherever he could find an opening that would hurt the most.

The worst part was that the hand cannon the titan used left bullets within him that Glint couldn’t heal. It drained his Light and left him lethargic and bleeding against the dust. The ghost frantically tried to get the titan to stop what he was doing but was instead threatened with Light draining shots from the hand cannon as well. He couldn’t risk leaving the cover of Crow’s backpack after that.

Thankfully he didn’t have to.

The sun intervened and struck the titan with a flaming sword from the sky.

Crow felt the intense heat singing his hair and pushed away instinctively as the titan immediately disintegrated into ash from the unexpected assault. The solar Light was blinding and he had to look away.

When he looked back, however, he saw his hunting partner, Emery in a healing rift, flaming sword of Light at his side as he stared down a ghost hovering not far away, presumably belonging to the titan.

Emery raised the sword, pointing it towards the ghost and spoke in a low and threatening tone, “Take your Guardian... and leave.”

The ghost shrank back and spoke in a soft voice, “I tried to stop him.”

“I don’t care. Get him out of here and be better.”

And the ghost listened, flying as far away as fast as she could.

Once it was out of sight, Emery dropped the call on his Light with a sigh and immediately turned back to Crow, kneeling next to him, “You’re a damn mess.”

Crow gave a wet cough as a laugh, “Thanks.”

“Glint, are you able to clean this up?” the warlock asked, gloved fingers gently prodding around a bullet hole in the hunter’s shoulder that hissed with a smoky emission.

The ghost appeared over his shoulder, concern evident in the agitated twist of his shell. “I’ve tried but I can’t seem to do much. Anything I heal, they just undo.”

Emery nodded, “Focus on everything except the bullets. We’ll have to take care of those by hand.” he patted Crow’s good shoulder as the rejuvenating Light washed over his hunting partner to clean up the minor scrapes and bruises left from wayward and reckless punches. “You’re lucky.”

“So I keep hearing.” Crow grunted as Emery moved his arm over his shoulder to help him walk back to the Spider’s lair.

“That gun is a cleansed replica of something that would have killed you immediately for the final time.” the warlock continued, “Now the worst it can do is poison you and slow your ghost’s healing where it hits.”

“Interesting weapons you Guardians have.”

“Not all of us are good.”

The trek back to the Spider’s lair was slow as expected and it didn’t come without Spider’s quips as soon as they entered. Once they were back in Crow’s little closet he called a room, Emery took off his helmet and gloves and set to work, sitting the hunter on a table and using his fingers to dig out the Thorn bullets still lodged inside him.

Of course it hurt but Crow had been through worse in his short time. This was different. Emery’s fingers were… gentle. Practiced. The hands of someone who knew what he was doing and did it because it was the right thing to do without expecting anything in return. Not at all what he had grown used to out here on the Shore.

It was… endearing? He was feeling something but couldn’t exactly understand what. All he knew was that it was hard to look at the warlock and he felt his face heating up as careful fingers probed around skin that wasn’t used to being touched by anyone else.

Emery hummed gently as he pulled out each bullet and crushed it between his fingers. There was a bit of a static charge growing in the air that he couldn’t explain. Perhaps it had to do with how every time he looked up at the hunter, he found him quickly turning away like he hadn’t been staring.

He mulled over the look he saw on Crow’s face when he managed to catch him looking. The Awoken’s fingers were white-knuckled against the side of the table and, at first, Emery had attributed it to the pain of someone digging around beneath his skin, but now he wondered if it was something else.

The look in Crow’s eyes…

It was the same look he had when he looked upon the City or the Reef. When he saw a fireteam in perfect sync out in the wild doing what they do best, beholden to nothing but their sense of duty and morality.

Emery recognized the look of a caged bird desperately wanting to be free but unable to break the bars to his cage. It was a look of admiration, pleading, and pure unfettered longing.

And it was directed at him.


	5. February 11th - Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Eliksni/Canon Male Guardian Character
> 
> Kind of a realization that leads to this actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter (mentioned)  
> Mithrax - Canon Male Eliksni  
> Gaara - Awoken Female Titan

Emery paced around the bridge of the ketch in frustration.

Of all the asinine things-

“You wear a path.” Mithrax noticed upon entering, sitting down next to one of the warlock’s maternal figures, Gaara.

“Emery has been telling me about how frustrating it is to work with his new partner.” The titan informed with a smirk that indicated she had a better idea of what was going on than her adopted son did, himself.

“The Awoken Prince troubles you?” the Kell prompted.

“Yes!” Emery shouted, turning on his heel but hesitating, “No…” then continued his pacing, “I don’t know. He’s not the Awoken Prince anymore. He’s just Crow.”

Mithrax cocked his head in curiosity, “What has he done?”

The warlock scoffed dramatically, “What hasn’t he done? He’s reckless. He’s impulsive. He constantly puts himself in situations where death is imminent and when dealing with the Hive, that’s the _worst_ thing he could do.”

“He’s young.” Gaara reminded him, “He’ll learn. Same as you did.”

“He’s going to get himself killed for good!”

The Eliksni chittered a moment before speaking, “You killed him once. Permanent death is not wanted?”

Emery stopped in his tracks to level Mithrax with a heavy stare, “That was different.”

“Not so different.”

“He wasn’t a Guardian and he did something terrible.” Emery snapped, “I did what had to be done.”

“Revenge is choice.”

Emery looked away and sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, “The past is past and he can’t remember what happened. I can’t blame and hate him for it now.” a pause, “I just wish he wouldn’t try so hard to get himself killed.”

The titan and the Eliksni shared a knowing glance before Gaara hummed lightly, coyly straightening out her mark, “I feel there is a little more going on here than you can see.”

“I agree.” Astraea announced, popping up next to her instead of over Emery’s shoulder.

The warlock’s head snapped to them, brows furrowed in confusion, “Like what?”

“You said earlier you noticed him looking at you a certain way.”

“Yeah. Staring at me with those big, golden eyes. What’s that all about?”

The ghost’s shell twisted and turned, “You look at him too, y’know.”

Horrified, Emery made a sound like a startled cat, “I do not!”

“You do! I see it! And I know what you feel physically when you do.”

Emery reached up and grabbed Astraea by her shell. It was a gentle grab but still disorienting for a ghost, “Will you be quiet!”

She huffed, shaking free from his fingers, “I’m just telling you to look at your own behavior! You killed for him and you took care of him when he was hit by all those Thorn bullets. You constantly tell him to be careful, you purposefully take the harder paths during hunts so he has to take the easier ones and then you get upset when he finds his way back to you instead. It’s obvious you feel something! Just admit it, you bull-headed brat!”

Another noise that could in no way be human escaped him. He didn’t want to think about this. He _did not_ want to think about this. “I’m with Mithrax, Astraea. I can’t… I mean I’m not…”

“There’s nothing wrong with having feelings for multiple people, Emery.” Gaara spoke up and by all rights she was certainly an expert in that field. “If you feel something, then feel it. Don’t try to smother or hide it. That just makes things worse.”

Emery glanced to the Kell of Light beside her, “I can’t do that to Mithrax.”

But, to his horror, the Eliksni simply shrugged, “Eliksni used to multiple partners. Single mate commitment…” He shook a hand in a so-so fashion, “Human thing.”

“You’re supposed to help me win arguments.” the warlock scowled but was only met with another shrug.

Gaara stood suddenly and placed her hands on Emery’s shoulders, “Feelings are important. You should chase them. They can lead to wonderful things. It is nothing to be scared or hesitant of, dear.” She led him slowly to the table to sit down, “I know it may come as a surprise to you but you both have been through so much together even before he was risen. Your history produced a lot of feelings that you worked through by defeating the Barons and Riven. Now that he _is_ risen, you’ll have to work through new ones. The situation has changed. And neither of you are the same man you were.”

He made a defeated noise and leaned against her chest like a child seeking comfort.

On his other side, his Kell made one more insect-like chattering sound before saying, “Invite Crow here. Invite to join us.”

Emery blinked at him, “You mean like-”

“Join _us_.”

The warlock covered his face with his hands while his adopted mother stroked through his hair.

“There, there, dear.” She hummed, “Let’s work through this together.”


	6. February 12th - Doubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Guardian/Female Guardian/Female Guardian
> 
> (hee hee 420 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Nyx-16 - Exo Female Hunter  
> Gaara - Awoken Female Titan  
> Orion-2 - [Apotsapal's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal) Exo Female Titan (mentioned)

Nyx loved this time of year.

The one time she enjoyed the Crucible.

Doubles was always a fun time when you had two titans for wives. Shaxx yelling excitedly in her ear was also a plus. But she noticed it seemed to resonate with Gaara the most.

Both she and Shaxx had the Shakespeare quotes down pat. But Gaara’s mainly came out when she had a plan.

For instance, they were tied up and the point was open for them to capture but the other team had them pinned down behind an outcropping and it would only be a matter of time before they were rushed.

Nyx laid down return fire to keep them just as pinned but Gaara was strategizing their next move.

Suddenly, the titan grabbed her arm and pulled her back, “Nyx, I need you to be bait. Can you hold down the point?”

“I can try.” the hunter replied, reloading her SMG. “Where are you going.”

Gaara only smiled and leaned in close to bump their helmets together, “Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight til it be morrow.” And then she disappeared around their cover and eventually from radar. Which meant she was gone from the opposition’s radar as well.

Nyx trusted her implicitly and ran to the point.

As expected, the other team took advantage of the fact that she was alone and advanced onto the point, firing their weapons at her, but she was ready for them. Calling on her Light, her arcstaff materialized in her hand and she spun it expertly in front of her, blocking their shots.

And just as the two of them stepped into the point, a streak of arc energy flew in behind them and crashed to the ground.

Gaara’s Thundercrash took the other team by surprise and their forms incinerated in the massive arc strike.

The ground snapped and crackled as they claimed the point and Shaxx’s excited cheers were heard through their helmets.

Nyx pulled her wife in as big a hug she could manage, decidedly not a lot to really phase the titan but the sentiment was appreciated.

“Looks like tomorrow came early.” Gaara joked, squeezing her small wife back.

“The two of you flirt with death as much as with each other.” Shaxx announced, “It’s disgusting. Keep it up.”

They chuckled and Gaara pulled back to look her partner in the eye, “One more match?”

Nyx nodded excitedly, “One more. And then we can watch Orio come in from her mission!”


	7. February 13th - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Guardian Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter  
> 

Emery eyed the coordinates that Crow had given him with a sense of deja vu, the other lightbearer’s plea still fresh in his ears.

He was interested of course. But he was also concerned with the influence the hunter held over him. More and more he found it harder to resist the feelings that had been swirling within. Harder to resist the temptation to just give in to them.

Day after day. Hunt after hunt. And now this. Dreams not their own guiding them closer together. Like the Traveler itself was trying to be a wingman. No pun intended, of course.

Or was it?

"Would you go with me?"

Such a simple and innocent request and yet Emery could see Crow struggling same as he was. It was hard to think such feelings could be realized or reciprocated when you were shackled by the chains of circumstance.

One day Emery would make the Spider pay for that.

But for now they hunted and for today… this: Coordinates to the EDZ and a persistent dream. A hawk's call. A beckoning of benevolence and seven paracausal feathers.

Emery couldn't stop the excitement he felt. The Traveler speaking to them again and… the chance to be with Crow a little longer; a little more freely.

Wrathborn hunts were one thing but this was a personal quest bestowed by the Traveler itself. It felt… more intimate somehow. And despite his logic warning him this was a bad and terrible idea, well… he knew they would only get closer after this; after whatever lesson the Traveler had planned for them.

And he'd never listened to his logic when his heart was on the line. Mithrax was a perfect example of that.

The warlock smiled at the hunter, oblivious to just how blinding it was to the other man, and said as ambiguous as possible, "It's a date."


	8. February 14th - Eros (Romantic Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Guardian/Canon Male Guardian Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Mao - Awoken Female Hunter  
> Callum Sol - Canon Male Guardian Character

Morning met them with the sky blushing red, the day beginning with a Crimson hue to herald the rise of the sun.

In a simple, rarely used apartment in the Last City, two guardians were wrapped around each other. No armor between them. Content and lazy in a way their lifestyle would only rarely ever allow. Vulnerable only with each other.

It was a strange peace to feel so safe despite being so utterly devoid of physical protections.

Mao traced the lines of her lover's bicep as she blinked the sleep from her eyes, and marveled at how she could only manage such rest within these arms. She wondered if he felt the same as he played with her hair, the white strands soft despite their rigid shape on her head.

"I've never felt like this before." She whispered in the soft stillness of the room, placing a kiss to his bare chest, "Probably ever."

Callum hummed in agreement, "I could probably say the same. Hundreds of years of life and no one to share it with. 'S a lonely thought."

"Every Guardian's choice I suppose." She shrugged, "Sure we have fun. We're healthy people after all. But… it's not really the same, is it?"

"It's not."

Her fingers trailed down to link with his, "I wonder if the Traveler would approve."

Callum chuckled at her, "I think life and love blooming in the most unlikely of circumstances is the kind of thing the Traveler is all about."

Of course he was right. He always was.

He sat up suddenly and she was forced to lean on her elbow to compensate, "I have a favor to ask."

Her smile was slick with mischief as she murmured, "But I gave you so many favors last night."

But the tease didn't seem to reach him. Instead, he turn towards her slightly so they faced one another, and grabbed her hands in his, "Mao. I need you to promise me something."

She dropped her teasing, sensing the seriousness, and met his eyes, "What is it?"

He bit his lip as if finding the right words, then took a breath and said, "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too. That's not a request."

"You and I both know our duty takes us into dangerous territory. Some day, we'll have to lay down our lives for good or we might have to do the wrong thing for the right reasons. If my time comes before you, promise me you won't enact revenge on my behalf. I don't want you to suffer whatever took me out. I couldn't bear it."

Taken aback, Mao frowned in confusion. Where was this coming from? "You expect me to just ignore what killed you?"

"Please. For me."

"Callum-"

"If I die, I want to at least have the peace of mind that you'll live on." He squeezed her hands and looked at her so earnestly that she knew she couldn't refuse, "Don't make me beg, love."

Sighing, she leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together, "Fine, fine. I promise. You sap."

And their final kiss to seal the deal was soft and sweet and lovely enough that she could forget about the gravity of what came before.

It would only be a few months later, after a call with his friend, Zyre Orsa, that she would learn of Callum's final death and of his association with the Dredgen cult.

And, in her grief, she would break her promise, following the cult’s practice and taking the name Dredgen Mourn, not as a believer but as bait. For her love's killer was no darkness emissary or alien foe, it was another Guardian, and she was well practiced in dealing with those.

So she broke her vow. Reshaped it. And made a new one.

Because love made you foolish. 

But it also made you strong.


	9. February 15th - Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Eliksni/Canon Male Guardian Character
> 
> Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter (mentioned)  
> Mithrax - Canon Male Eliksni  
> 

Emery knew he was fidgeting. He wasn't normally this antsy and his partner had to have noticed by now.

Could they even be called partners anymore? What was the name of something that was almost a thing but was too scared to get started?

Fleeting touches, held glances, consistent and reciprocated flirting. One transient press of lips together for no other reason than they were close and it looked inviting.

Crow had initiated that one and he had jerked himself away as though he were stuck to fly paper, apologizing profusely despite Emery clearly being okay with the situation. The warlock had half a mind to pull him back at the time but the hunter was clearly distressed. Instead he laughed it off to put the man at ease.

But that specific instance was really where Emery started to consider Mithrax's offer and extending it to Crow. Though he knew his mind had been made up the moment Mithrax even said anything. It was all about the timing now.

And eventually there was a moment of reprieve between studying the Hawkmoon effigy and hunting Wrathborn. It was now or never.

"Where are we going?" Crow asked suddenly, curious why they were on a skiff instead of a normal ship to their destination.

"House of Light." Emery responded, "You said you wanted to see the Eliksni situation outside of the Shore."

The hunter's fiery eyes widened, "How did you get access? They just let you walk in?"

"It's a long story." Emery chuckled as the skiff stopped suddenly, announcing they had arrived. "Come on."

The settlement was a good thousand miles outside the Last City just to allay fears. Hundreds upon hundreds of Eliksni milled about the landing zone performing various tasks, but as soon as Emery stepped into view, he was immediately swarmed.

Crow thought he might have to help fight them off but they were only grabbing at his hands and arms reverently. As the hunter stepped down to join them, he heard broken attempts at the common language and some didn't even bother. It didn't seem to matter. Emery responded to all of them, apparently knowing the language fluently enough and he even knew a lot of the Eliksni by name.

He heard everything from praise, to pleas, to greetings, and for each concern or suggestion, the warlock responded with a promise to pass it on. These Eliksni almost regarded the Guardian with the same reverence they would a Kell. It was… illuminating to say the least, but only just.

Eventually, the crowd thinned and they were able to walk freely towards a larger construct that would house an important figure such as a Kell. Is that what they were doing here? Did Emery visit here often?

The doors opened and the guards didn't halt them, they just nodded in greeting. A captain stopped them to give Emery information on a scouting party that had gone missing and the warlock's concern was genuine. "Thank you, Syrrhys, I'll look into this personally."

The captain bowed low in respect and walked away.

Then Crow caught the Guardian's head tilt and smile, "Just through this door now."

The room was huge, tall ceilings with catwalks around the outer edge of multiple levels. Far more organized than even Spider. Every Eliksni had a task and every report was funneled down to a table where a very large Eliksni, clearly the Kell, sat monitoring situations and giving orders.

Once Emery came into view, however, the Kell stood quickly and waved off his reports and those delivering them to stride quickly towards them. His gait was hurried but Crow didn't detect any malice or anger. If anything he detected… joy?

The Kell wrapped four arms around the Guardian who allowed it with a laugh as he was lifted easily five feet into the air and squeezed, the Eliksni nuzzling under his chin affectionately. "You return!"

"Yes, for a little bit." Emery replied, petting the fluff of the Kell's cloak, "And I… I brought someone."

The Eliksni paused and looked over towards where Crow stood, clearly taken aback by the scene. He deliberated the hunter a moment before gently setting the warlock down on his feet. "This who you speak of?"

"Yes." The Guardian stepped closer towards his hunting partner then, gesturing slowly, "Crow, there's someone I want you to meet." He held out his hand for the other man to take, much more intimate of a gesture than he would have expected for a normal greeting. Like old vids of husbands introducing their wives at fancy parties. He flushed but took the offered hand. "This is Mithrax, Kell of House of Light. Mithrax, this is Crow."

The name was familiar and revered even among Spider's associates, "It is… an honor." He said as well as he could, looking up to the very large Eliksni.

Mithrax chittered a moment before replying, "Emery tells me much. Very enamored with you."

Both Guardians blushed hard but Crow didn't let it deter his next question, "How did you befriend a Kell, Emery?"

Mithrax's next sound was a croaked laugh, "Have not told him?" The question was also directed at Emery who's smile had turned strained.

"Crow, Mithrax and I are… well, we're bonded."

"Bonded?"

"As in together."

Oh.

_Oh no._

Was this how the guardian betrayed him? By telling his Kell boyfriend that Crow had kissed him and letting him be beaten to a pulp in a fit of jealousy? The hunter took an instinctive step back, eyes immediately on the ground as he stammered out apologies for his actions, "I apologize. I didn't know you were together. I would never have-... If I had known, I wouldn't have-..."

"Crow…" Emery's voice was light and so was the touch on his arm, "I brought you here to extend an offer. Do you really think so little of me to believe i would have my Eliksni lover beat you to death?"

His expression must have given away his every thought. But the warlock was right, he wouldn't do this. Slowly, Crow looked back up and chanced a glance at the Kell who didn't look angry at all, just curious. "What-" he cleared his throat, "What offer?"

Emery glanced back to Mithrax who stepped closer, almost crowding him. Then he took a deep breath as though diving into the unknown and said, "Join us."

Crow blinked at them, at Emery's outstretched hand, at the other Eliksni who had paused their duties to observe. "Join?"

Glint appeared suddenly, shimmering into existence over the hunter's shoulder and shell twisting with curiosity, "I think they mean they want you to join their bond."

And for a moment, Crow let his mind imagine the scenario where he agreed. The things he could learn, and the feeling of acceptance and belonging he could finally experience…

But the fact still remained…

"Spider." Was all he said.

Emery's face darkened a moment, "Yes, that _is_ a problem."

Flustered, flushed, near frantic a the idea of something so potentially nice just barely out of reach, Crow shifted in place, "I don't see how we could-"

"You can let me deal with him." The warlock promised, "In the meantime, the offer is… on the table. You don't have to decide right away. You don't have to decide at all if you don't want to."

Choice. It was nice to have that. To be able to make his own decisions. That freedom was… intoxicating. He wanted it. It hurt being so damn close and so far away.

Maybe in another life. At another time.

He didn't answer them. He couldn't. And… well frankly it felt awful.

But Emery took him by the hand anyway, smile just as bright as ever, as though he hadn't just offered to share himself with both an Eliksni Kell and a New Light. "Come on. Let me show you what the House of Light has built here."


	10. February 16th - Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Guardian/Female Guardian/Female Guardian
> 
> This is more of an example of the lengths people will go for those they care about. It counts, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Nyx-16 - Exo Female Hunter  
> Gaara - Awoken Female Titan  
> Orion-2 - [Apotsapal's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal) Exo Female Titan

Drifter eyed the hallway where the most recent Guardian to visit him had disappeared, the dim lighting of his little closet of the tower better illuminating the halo of Light around them.

They were stopping by less and less these days. Maybe he'd up the Infamy this week. Maybe craft a new weapon for them to chase after. Anyone knew dangling a shiny new Hand Cannon over a Guardian was like dangling a carrot in front of a pig. Even if there were staunch Vanguard supporters that looked down on him and his Gambit. It didn’t matter, he had plenty of willing participants.

He was missing some faces that used to be regulars though. Seemed the darkness had stolen the interest of his reliables. He'd have to find an extra shiny carrot for those ones.

He flicked a token into the container full of them on the table across the room without looking at it and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found a hunter sitting on top of one of the shelves in the room, spinning a token between her fingers gingerly as though trying to study it. Had he not been entirely unnerved, he’d have found it impressive. Not much could get the drop on him like that.

“Can I help you, sister?” He asked, more annoyed than helpful.

“No.” Came her reply, which was strange. He knew this particular hunter was pretty chatty and personality had her shy away from Gambit hard. Her reticence meant she was a distraction. But for wh-, “You can help them though.” She interrupted his thoughts and pointed back towards the only way out of the room without looking away from the token.

Stepping inside were two massive titans, both walking with a menacing gait towards him. One an Exo and one Awoken. Clearly Guardians he had pissed off somehow. Time to turn on the charm.

“Now, now, ladies.” He raised his hands in some fashion of surrender to make himself seem smaller and less threatening even though all of them knew that wasn’t anywhere near the case.

“You’ve been poisoning our son with your noxious ideals.” The Awoken growled, bright teal eyes shining in the dim light as she flexed her fingers and he heard the knuckles crack as she balled them into fists.

The Exo simply walked to the table across from him and looked over the items on it curiously.

“He’s a grown man.” Drifter argued, suddenly realizing exactly why these three were visiting. He knew trying to drag the Young Wolf in was going to get him in hot water eventually, but not like this. “Don’t need you motherly types telling him what to do.”

“We’ve been fairly lenient with letting him continue his games with you.” The Awoken continued, “But with the Darkness tempting him now, we’ve decided to try and make sure he only has to deal with one corruption at a time.”

The Exo fingered around the container of tokens idly before very clearly and purposefully knocking them onto the floor, spreading them across the ground and not seeming to give a single care about it. The other two Guardians didn’t flinch.

“We’ve come to have a long overdue heart-to-heart.” the hunter advised, chuckling lowly in a way he didn’t know she was even capable of. She always seemed so happy-go-lucky and sweet. He supposed that’s what made it seem more sinister.

“We love Emery. We will not lose him to temptation by you or anyone else.” the exo finally spoke, folding her arms as she leaned back against the table.

He didn’t step back when the Awoken crowded him against the railing behind him. He’d faced worse than her before, and while he was sure he could escape with his Light, he wasn’t sure a punch in the face was something he really wanted to deal with right now, Gambit be damned. “You can consider this a cease and desist.” she warned, “Understand?”

“You really tryin’ to control the movements of a god slayer?”

The three Guardians looked at each other, then back to him.

“Who do you think raided Oryx’s court with him?” the exo asked, almost amused.

Oh. Well maybe he forgot there were 5 other people present when Oryx was slain. They made it sound like the Young Wolf had bested the Taken King by himself. These Guardians had seen a great deal more than he had initially believed.

“Alright, ladies, alright. You’ve made your point.” Drifter acquiesced, “He won’t get anymore temptin’ from me. But if he comes sniffin’ around on his own for a Gambit match or two, I’m not going to turn him away.”

The three chuckled before the Awoken responded, “I wouldn’t worry about that. He’s got his hands full with a New Light and Europa.”

There was great deal more behind that sentence than Drifter was willing to look into. “We’ll see.” was all he said in response.

And just like that the atmosphere in the room lightened as the hunter jumped down from her shelf and joined the two titans who towered over her. “I’m glad we’re all on the same page.” she chirped, bright attitude back in place. She held out her hand for him and he found a stack of small pieces of paper in her fingers, “This is from us. To thank you for your cooperation.”

Hesitantly, he took the slips, no bigger than his tokens, and read them over as they turned to leave.

> _ Meal Voucher: Good for one FREE ramen bowl. _

And there were a week’s worth of them.

He looked back up at them but they had already made their way out of the room. The more he learned about those three, the less he understood. Shaking his head, he pocketed the coupons and set to picking up his spilled tokens off the floor.


	11. February 17th - Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Guardian Character
> 
> I uh... I may have a couple spicy additions to this prompt so keep an eye out for that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter  
> 

The EDZ was blessedly quiet at night.

Crow, however, was not. One hand swinging around a half-empty bottle of wine as he excitedly recounted their victory over the Taken as if Emery hadn’t been there with him.

The paracausal hand cannon on his hip was proof that he had been, but Emery didn’t mind hearing Crow go on. They were celebrating after all.

Crow moved past him during his retelling, inebriated steps a jumbled mess but just slow enough that the warlock could grab the wine and pull from the bottle himself. One of many he’d had so far. The hunter didn’t even seem to notice its absence.

Astraea had voiced her displeasure at him drinking, just as Glint had to his Guardian, but there really wasn’t any harm in it. Sure the headache in the morning would suck but the here and now was worth it. Even if the here and now was just a little blurry around the edges.

As Crow passed again, Emery slipped the bottle back into his hand and chuckled as the hunter immediately took a drink.

He was sitting on a boulder next to their bonfire, the heat keeping them both warm in the chilly European air. But the warmth in his chest was from something different.

If anyone had told him he’d be feeling like a lost, lovestruck child over the very man he’d hunted and killed nearly two years ago, he’d call bullshit. Arguably, he still would call that. Because Crow was not Uldren. Crow was excitable, and clever. Smart-mouthed. A fast learner and so, so earnestly eager to please. His blissful ignorance over his past was in no way hindrance, and he didn’t seem that interested in knowing. Not when it was clear that everyone else knew and the truth was nothing good.

Emery winced at the memory. The Ace of Spades cool in his hand, rage in his chest burning white hot with vengeance, finger on the trigger, one twitch, one pull would shut the bastard up for good before he could even open his-

“Hey. Drink more.” The wine bottle was thrust in his face again, “I shouldn’t be the only one having fun.”

The warlock realized he was tense and relaxed as he accepted the bottle with a smile, “Are you having fun with me sitting here listening to you?”

“That look you give me every time I talk certainly helps.”

Emery laughed as he gestured with the bottle, “My reverence is excellent for your ego, no doubt.”

Crow stumbled to a stop and cast him a curious look, “Reverence? That’s a little heavy don’t you think?”

The Young Wolf snorted and levelled the New Light with an incredulous look, “I don’t know if I can get much more heavy than “Hey Crow, please come be boyfriends with me and my Eliksni boyfriend.” I’m fairly certain that conversation tops any other situation by far.”

The hunter’s wince didn’t go unnoticed with how slow his reactions were. “Fair point.”

Emery looked away then, setting the nearly empty bottle down on the ground, “Anyway, I like listening to you talk. Where’d you leave off?”

“The message.”

“Right. Keep going then.”

Crow pursed his lips together, “I… can’t remember what I was saying about it.” He looked away towards the fire before taking a wobbly step forward and losing his footing immediately.

Emery was quick off his rock to catch the hunter before he fell face first into the dirt.

“Easy.” He murmured softly and heard the mumbled thanks in reply, only slightly embarrassed, as he gently steadied the man against him. Crow’s face spent a little more time against his chest than it probably should have even for someone as drunk as he was, but Emery pretended not to notice.

Instead, as Crow pulled back, their eyes met and the warlock felt a pang of longing shoot him through the heart with their close proximity, breaths mingling in the limited space between them. In those eyes he saw the moon and the sun. Darkness and Light. The shimmering glow of the Awoken dancing over his features.

He remembered how these eyes looked when they were Taken, the orange color more pronounced through the black seeping into his scleras like spilled ink. Now the Light shined so brightly in him that the color had paled to a glowing gold, burning brighter than the most intense star and just as passionate.

And he couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t stop his hand lifting to brush so gently over the pale skin of Crow’s face, feeling the warmth of too much wine in his cheeks before his thumb slid softly over slightly parted lips. He couldn’t stop the way his fingers curled under his chin to lift his face up just a little. Because Emery was just a little bit taller than him. He couldn’t stop the way he leaned in, carefully watching the other man’s face for any sign of protest. And when he found none, only the slight widening of eyes and the darker coloring of his cheeks, he couldn’t stop himself from pressing their lips together in the most gentle of joinings he could muster.

A slow, tender thing, aching in its reverence and painful in its want. Pleading.

But Emery pulled away before his self-control was lost further. Not far, their breaths still mingled between them, but his gaze cast away, ashamed, “I’m sorry. I should have asked first.”

Crow blinked at him a moment, then burst into a fit of snickering before wobbling on his feet again, “I think I should sit down.”

The warlock easily maneuvered them until they were sat with their backs against the boulder side by side. The fire had a ways to go yet and their bottle still had some wine in it, so he grabbed it and handed it to the hunter, smiling as it was gratefully accepted with a pleased sound.

And before long, the bottle was empty, the fire was slowly dying, and Emery… well…

Emery felt tentative fingers find his own, clasped them together as his heart fluttered in his chest. Then the gentle pressure of a head against his shoulder as they looked over to the Traveler in the distance and contemplated the lesson it had taught them today.


	12. February 18th - Agape (Selfless Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double whammy today
> 
> Female Guardian/Canon Male Guardian Character
> 
> &
> 
> Male Guardian/Canon Male Guardian Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Mao - Awoken Female Hunter  
> Callum Sol - Canon Male Guardian Character  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter  
> 

“There’s a lightbearer ahead.” Zaniah warned as they chased a shadow through the ruins of a long forgotten city. “You don’t have to do this, Mao. Please reconsider.”

“No.” Mao’s voice was final, full of venom as she hunted. It had to be him. She’d finally put Callum to rest by ending this bastard once and for all.

She followed the shadow around an alley corner but it opened into a wide terrace and the shadow wasn’t a shadow anymore. Instead it was a face she immediately recognized and confusion hit her so hard, she faltered.

“Zyre?” She asked, hesitant, disbelieving, “Did…” She looked around frantically, worried she had lost the trail, “Did you see someone run by here? I’m so close to that bastard. I can end this, I swear it.”

A table was next to him and he kicked one of the chairs over to her. It skidded to a stop at her feet. “Sit.” He demanded, voice neither angry or friendly. He was serious.

She blinked at him, then at the chair, “I don’t… understand.”

“Sit.” He demanded again.

“I can’t. I’m hunting Shin Malphur, Zyre, I’m so close-”

“Mao.” The deep tenor of his voice shook through her, “ _I_ am Shin.”

She felt her entire world flip upside down in that moment. Time slowing down and vision tunneling. “What did you say?”

“I am Shin Malphur.”

Legs wobbling, she grasped the back of the chair in front of her to help keep her upright.

“I am telling you this to save your Light.” he continued, “I’ve followed your every move through the Shadows. I know why you’re here. This cat and mouse game between us needs to stop.”

“She’s in shock.” the slighter voice of an extremely familiar ghost chimed in, materializing over his shoulder, “Give her a moment.”

That was his ghost. That was Callum’s ghost floating there, completely fine. Not stabbed at all. Which meant that Callum could be resurrected. He could be alive _right now_.

“Paola?” She choked out, emotional.

The ghost twisted her shell a moment before looking to Zyre-Shin. He shrugged and gestured towards the hunter across from them and she floated quickly over to her. “Hello Mao.” she said softly, “Please sit. We have a lot we need to tell you.”

* * *

_Claim any prize in my lair as your reward._

The Spider’s promise bounced around in Emery’s head, distracting him as they hunted the High Celebrant. They were divided, Crow on one side, and him on the other, covering both ways of escape.

Back and forth, from one plane to the other, hunting and tagging as they passed it back and forth.

“You’re distracted.” Astraea noticed as he accidentally let a Hive ogre hit him with an eye blast. 

He was barely able to take cover before smacking a thrall out of existence and tossing several solar grenades to the remaining rank and file enemies and finishing the ogre off with a well placed rocket. “I’m fine.”

He could almost feel the disapproving scowl she would somehow have, “I’m glad you think so because I have some bad news.” she opened the channel to the rest of the hunting party, “It stopped bleeding energy. We can’t get through.”

It was then that he noticed that there was no portal to jump through this time.

“I think the Celebrant realized we marked it.” Glint postulated, “It sealed the portal behind itself.”

“We’re trapped in here?” Crow’s incredulous voice came next and Emery felt his heart stop in his chest.

No. That… That can’t be right.

“If your companions are trapped in the Ascendant Plane with the Celebrant… then they are already lost. Like Sagira.” Osiris’ words ripped an agony through him so potent it made him stagger. Crow was too young to be lost like this. There had to be something...

Astraea murmured softly to him, feeling his grief, “Easy. Come on, Emery, eyes up. Focus.” He felt her nudge him with a wave of healing as he bent over, suddenly nauseous. “The portal closed, but maybe there’s enough Hive magic left in the lure to activate some other way through.”

The lure... 

Of course!

He pulled out the lure and slammed it into the ground, uncaring if he cracked the foundation with it and to his left he saw familiar ascendant platforms. He’d used them before. He knew this path; this portal, and he jumped to it, following the platforms around.

And almost instantly, he heard Crow leaving a message behind, clearly accepting of whatever fate was left for him. “I hope you can hear this.” He began with a melancholic tone, “The Celebrant turned it around on us - the hunter becomes the hunted.” A pause and Emery climbed to the next platform almost frantically, “I wanted to-... Listen, if things get ugly for us in here, just know it’s not your fault. Everything I did, I did because I wanted to. Thank you. For letting me have a choice.”

 _Everything I did,_ _I did_ _( ~~for~~_ ~~ _her_~~ _)_ _because I wanted to._

Emery jumped through the portal into the ascendant plane, panting as he called out, “Crow? Crow! It’s us! Can you hear me?”

“The channel closed. Hang on.” Astraea advised as he traversed the familiar terrain (or lack thereof), “Crow, we’re in the Ascendant Plane! Do you read us?”

“Nothing in here I can’t handle.” Came the reply and Emery sighed in relief as he dispatched Taken along his path.

But Glint’s voice chimed in, concerned and incredulous all at once, “What are you talking about? The Celebrant broke your legs and threw you into an abyss!”

And suddenly that grief from before warped into a rage he could taste metallic on his tongue.

Still, Crow insisted, “Nothing I can’t handle. The High Celebrant’s just up ahead, and I think I have a plan…”

No doubt it involved something dangerous and reckless and impulsive and Emery was gonna kill him himself once he got out of here.

If he even did.

He reached the Celebrant and rampaged through the Hive it summoned, Dawnblade cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. The Celebrant itself, though, wasn’t that easy.

“Are you keeping it busy?” Crow asked suddenly, “I’m nearly at the portal where you came in.”

“You’re leaving?” Astraea asked, confused. They could have used another hand with this thing.

“Like Osiris said, the Celebrant must die in the Ascendant Plane, and you’re our best shot at making that happen.”

“He’s leaving.” Glint clarified.

Emery might have laughed if he wasn’t so goddamn pissed at this Hive bastard. It looked critically injured but it wasn’t dead yet.

“Energy readings are spiking.” Astraea advised, “It’s going to create another portal.”

And they were going to lose it again.

But Crow chimed in then, “I’m in position on the other side. You’re smoking it out, Guardian, but if I block the exit - it burns. I survived by watching the world around me and learning from my Light. I’ve studied how that thing creates those portals. This time, I’ll be ready.”

“Crow, I am going to kiss you full on the mouth.” Emery barked over the channel as he was pulled inside a Hive trap facing the Celebrant. One more good hit would do it. Just one.

“Promise?”

The warlock laughed almost manically as the Celebrant tried to run again.

“Crow! The portal!” Astraea shouted.

“I see it!” And the portal the Celebrant created shattered and staggered it, breaking the trap and freeing the warlock within, “Now! Finish it!”

And Emery dashed forward with a freshly called Dawnblade, separating the Celebrant’s head from its shoulders.

He stared at the body a moment as Osiris came back on the line, “The High Celebrant of Xivu Arath is no more. How did you manage that?”

“Crow destroyed its portal from the other side when it tried to escape.” Astraea told him, “I knew he wouldn’t really leave us.”

“No, never.” came the sarcastic reply over the line. “Oh, bring its head, would you? Spider will want proof when you come to collect.”

And it hit Emery in that moment that… this was it. The hunt was over. It was over and… their time together was up.

Crow seemed to be thinking the same thing because his next words were bittersweet, “It’s been an honor, Guardian.”

Guardian. Not Emery. It seemed Crow was putting distance between them. Self-preserving. Preparing for their separation after so long.

But there wasn’t any need. Even if he didn’t know that.

_Any prize in my lair._

“Let’s get out of here.” Astraea said, storing the Celebrant’s head through transmat as a portal opened back to the Dreaming City. He didn’t waste any time jumping through.

The portal placed him on the other side of the door where he had entered the Ascendant Plane, and it opened just as he reached it to reveal Crow on the other side.

The hunter looked surprised, whether at Emery’s presence or the intense look on his face was hard to say. Regardless, the warlock didn’t stop, even as Crow took a step away from his advance.

“Emery-”

“Reckless bastard-”

Emery grabbed the hunter by the chest of his shirt, easily pushing him back towards the railing as he knocked off Crow’s hood and crushed their mouths together.

Crow made a surprised noise but didn’t protest as Emery muttered angrily between kisses. “Almost got yourself killed.” pause for breath, then dive back in, “Scared me half to death.”

The New Light’s surprise eventually turned into laughter, “You’re a-” cut off by teeth and tongue, “You’re a guardian. You’re _the_ guardian.”

“Shut up. No talking while I’m kissing you to death.”

“Oh is that what’s happening? Very well. I accept-” Emery cut him off again and by the time he pulled back, they were both breathless. His hands framed the hunter’s face as he rested their foreheads together and Crow’s hands settled on his wrists. 

It didn’t take long before the thought interrupted their moment.

Crow cleared his throat and said quietly, “Spider.”

“I know.” Then he met Crow’s bright gaze with his own, “But I need you to trust me.”

“I do.”

Emery smiled at his ready response, “I have a plan.”


	13. February 19th - Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Eliksni/Canon Male Guardian Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter (mentioned)  
> Mithrax - Canon Male Eliksni  
> 

Somewhere on Earth, an Eliksni Kell sat at a table, contemplating the message his human lover had sent him hours ago.

It was a warning for certain. Because the Spider was many things, but Guardian resistant was not one of them. Perhaps the Spider was unaware of their relationship and the sort of wrath harming the Young Wolf would bring down on him  _ outside  _ the warlock's ability to take care of himself. But there was more than that too.

Emery had expressed great concern and frustration over what Spider had done to Crow. And, by extension, if harm came to Crow in any way, Mithrax would not hesitate to respond. Because any harm that befell the Crow would hurt Emery too. And he would not stand for that.

He replayed the message one more time.

> _ "Mithrax. It's me. _
> 
> _ "We did it. The hunt is over and the High Celebrant is defeated. I'll be home soon. Hopefully. _
> 
> _ "Crow and I made one more trip to the EDZ to tie up some business but now we're heading back to the Shore. He's asleep right now. The Traveler gifted us a new ship and it's a two-seater so we're traveling together. _
> 
> _ "I wish you could see him. He looks relaxed for the first time in days. But there's that same underlying futility. I have to fix it. _
> 
> _ "Spider messed up and it's given me an opportunity and I'm going to take it, but it may end badly and that's why I wanted to give you a heads up. In case… _
> 
> _ "In case I don't come home. _
> 
> _ "It may be fine. Spider, himself is not a threat to me but I don't doubt he has plenty of trinkets in his lair that could drain us both of our Light and kill us for good. I'm just trying to be prepared either way. _
> 
> _ "He said I could claim anything in his lair as my reward for slaying the High Celebrant. So I'm claiming Crow. And if he takes exception to that, there's only one thing I can do. _
> 
> _ "Whatever happens, I swear on every life I've ever had that Crow will get to you but he'll most likely be without a ghost and distraught. Please, please take care of him for me. _
> 
> _ "And don't get yourself killed or waste resources trying to enact revenge on my behalf. Or I'll come back just to kick your ass." _
> 
> A pause before a soft murmur was heard in the background. Then Emery's voice came back slightly more hushed,  _ "We're almost to the Shore and Crow's awake now so I'll end it here. I love you." _

He repeated the final sentiment in the Eliksni language and Mithrax couldn't help the small spike of anxiety as the message ended.

All he could do now was wait. Thankfully, he was very patient.


	14. February 20th - Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Guardian/Canon Male Eliksni Character/Canon Male Guardian Character
> 
> &
> 
> Female Guardian/Female Guardian/Female Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/guardians) to learn more about my Guardians :)
> 
> Guardians in this chapter:  
> Emery - Human Male Warlock  
> Gaara - Awoken Female Titan  
> Nyx-16 - Exo Female Hunter  
> Orion-2 - [Apostapal's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal) Exo Female Titan  
> Mithrax - Canon Eliksni Character  
> Crow - Canon Awoken Male Hunter  
> 

They were all at House of Light again. This time in a separate room mostly away from other Eliksni.

Gaara sat off to the side while her newly grown little family discussed their adventures together and tried to learn about their newest member.

Crow was sat between Emery and Mithrax and seemed fairly comfortable to be so. He had clearly warmed up to the Eliksni without issue and she supposed that did make a lot of sense. Across from them Nyx and Orion were asking questions about the Wrathborn, about Xivu Arath and the High Celebrant, about working with Osiris and Crow was doing his best to answer.

And once the topics switched to something he wasn’t a part of, Emery stood, ruffled Crow’s hair affectionately as he walked past and joined Gaara across the room.

He sighed as he leaned back against the table on his elbows, taking in the scene.

“He seems to be taking the change well.” the titan noted idly.

“Yeah. He’s got a long history with the Eliksni even before he was Risen.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Then she noticed the anxious bounce to his leg, “What’s the matter, dear?”

The warlock hesitated as he chewed on his lip in thought. Then, “I just don’t want him to think I care about Mithrax more than him. Or Mithrax to think I care about him less.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t know…”

She hummed, familiar with the feelings that she, Nyx, and Orion had felt early in their relationship. “That’s something you need to talk about with each other.” She offered, “And you have to trust your partners or this isn’t going to work.”

They both looked over to Mithrax who had moved closer to Crow, clearly wanting to show affection but uncertain to how Crow would react.

“It seems Mithrax is struggling too.” Gaara gestured to them, “He may be used to being with multiple partners as an Eliksni, but two humans is probably outside of his comfort zone. You’re not the only one getting used to things.” She set a gentle, motherly hand on his arm, “You’ll figure it out, you just have to work through it together. Strengthen your bond through trust and understanding.”

“Is that what you and mom and ma did?” he asked her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees now.

“Actually yes. We talked through our insecurities from the beginning and came out with a better understanding of each other and how we fit into our new relationship.”

Emery sighed as he watched Crow stand up and move towards the snack table of human food that had been prepared for their planned arrival. As he passed, the warlock caught the hunter’s hand and pressed a distracted kiss to the back of it before letting it go.

Gaara caught Crow’s gentle blush and uncertain look before he continued on his way. And she leaned forward once he was out of ear shot to get Emery’s attention back, “Crow is also struggling to accept acceptance. You must remember how he was treated the first couple years of his Risen life. This is all very new to him. The pieces won’t just slot into place on their own. You have to feel each other out.” She paused then and grinned, “Literally if you prefer.”

“Mother!” Emery scolded her as she chuckled.

“It helps. That’s all I’m saying.”

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” He pouted, sitting back against the table and folding his arms. She could tell he didn’t mean his words.

“It’ll be alright, dear.” She promised, leaning back, “You’ve got all the time in the world to get it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kaienne_pepper)  
> or on [Tumblr](https://kaiperion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
